Heritage: Demigod Inu-youkai Hybrid
by Inuyasha Inutaisho Higurashi
Summary: when Percy was nine he saved the lieutenant of Artemis hunt when he was ten he and that lieutenant began dating at age twelve he and she got married at thirteen with her heart no longer broken and with the blessing of her mistress zoe nightshade fell pregnant with a baby girl Amelia Kagome Diana Jackson at fourteen the parents were sent on a quest and first blood has been drawn R&R
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1 Prologue.**

You would never have thought of a thirteen-year-old having a driver's license nor of being the number one mechanic on the east coast of the united states of America though, you would never expect a thirteen-year-old to own a lot of guns as well as a small mansion or rather a whole apartment complex that he refurbished which would technically be what it is you see before you. The reason this thirteen-year-old has things that most don't is because; his mother died when he was nine killed by his whale of a step father he called smelly Gabe otherwise known as Gabriel Ugliano though, if you're wondering who the thirteen-year-old boy is his name is Perseus 'Percy' Sesshomaru Jackson son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson now deceased.

Percy knew that something was going to change his life had changed anyway ever since Gabe through him out after the fat tub of lard had raped and killed his mom. He knew the legends and myths were real because the monsters have been hunting him relentlessly since he was eight yet he always managed to escape their notice but, since then he's been traveling all over the world doing favors for the gods of different pantheon and in turn gaining favors or new powers for example the power of chakra and the unlocking of his demonic heritage as an inu-youkai. Something told him he was being hunted by the beast of ancient Greece so he decided to get ready having had hectate charm all of his vehicles so he could shrink and unshrink them his own inner beast was preparing for an instant doing so made his cars easily accessible as well as keeping them safe.

Putting on his black and silver trench coat and walking out of his apartment with one of his swords on his back and the other three shrunk like his cars he sets out walking though, the thing is he wasn't the only demi-god who lived in his apartment building Gabe's smell covered three others like him and just like him their mothers or fathers in one case was killed by their step parent. Now seeing as you have no idea who the other three are well let's introduce them shall we the first to step out of their apartment was his brother in all but blood Jean wearing the same as him except in all reverse, after him is Aria who decided to go with a white and red outfit much like if you've seen it Asuna of sword art online, and last was Amy who took to silica's outfit again from sword art online.

They had decided not to waste gas needlessly and were heading for the woods in central park knowing they went on all the way to the beach on the other side of long island even if it was discovered that the goddess Artemis was in the area they were going to tree hop anyway. He and john knew that Artemis and her hunters detested males oh they'd be careful alright but he would tie the second sword the one which disguise is a pen to an arrow with a note attached hopefully it'll get to the one who lost it in the first place.

This in mind the group of four jumped into the trees all of them ready for anything that came their way not knowing what they would face only knowing that they would be ready for it even though, they know this they always have a code while in battle. "Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." This mantra has kept them alive its kept them sane to continue they were a family and nothing or no one could tear them apart but, so far no one has tried besides the monsters of the Greek world whom soon grew to fear them giving them the title of death dealers as a whole separately they gave the group different names.

Starting with Perseus they called him the destroyer, the black swordsman, the killing perfection this put the fear of chaos into the monster population that they would rather run to the hunters for help than a quick death. Next was jean they called him the hand of god, the avenging angel, and the archangel. Aria was given the moniker of lightning flash aria while Amy was called the dragon goddess all thanks to her small dragon companion that they rescued on his last trip out of the country.

What you have to understand is that over the years due to the amount of demigods that have never been to camp half-blood and his finding them they were a crew but, they also considered themselves his personal army which he didn't mind in the slightest. The mere fact that they were large enough to be stationed all over the world was tempting to say the least even more so than originally thought because; they were one big family and each one knew there would be some else added at any point in time. While they hopped through the trees the four of them heard the sounds of battle causing them to up their speed knowing that they could see the light of a clearing up ahead through the trees nodding at each other they clear the woods mid-air and open fire on the large group of monsters who seem to be overwhelming the hunt.

Landing in front of a group of hunters Perseus looks them over assessing their injuries before turning his head back to the group of monsters before him like his brother and sisters with him his right hand slowly reaches for the sword on his back keeping the rapier that belonged to the lieutenant of the hunt on his hip he felt it being pulled off by the person he was planning on returning it to as it had changed to fit her build and speed. Looking to his right and at one Zoe nightshade he gave her a challenging smirk which she returned in full before the battle began again.

**~Start- Thousand foot Krutch- overkill~ **

Rushing in with a quick elbow to the first monster he spins switching with Zoe and going to the next one with a horizontal slash that takes out the three behind it as well we stayed in our own circle of monsters back to back making it hard for our enemies to hit their target. This irritates them causing Zoe and I to laugh but we keep fighting knowing sooner or later Lady Artemis would be returning from Olympus he fought and he fought hard but, why would he fight so hard? He fought for the injured hunters, he fought, for the memory of his mother, he fought for the young ones here who knew not how to defend themselves, he fought to protect the young woman next to him fighting just as hard and show her love existed in the least likely of sources especially when she least expected.

The number of monsters were dwindling down from slashes and hacks to linear the horde of beast slowly died and gradually the hunters who died where brought together.

**~End Song~ **

It was over tossing Zoe the sheathe to the rapier in her hand he walked toward the dead drawing tenseaiga even his eyes were leaking tears for the dead girls as the beautiful katana rattled in his hands he stood in front of the horizontal line of bodies. He swung tenseaiga across the line of them destroying the imps of the netherworld who had come to take their souls but, he wasn't about to let that happen they deserved the chance to live it wasn't long before he saw aria collapse and ran over to her and began to check her over find the wound with the poison he watched as Jean brought out a stasis pod while he reached in his pocket and grabbed his dodge ram.

"Jean take aria to the base near here Amy and I will stay and speak with the head huntress and give her our suspicions before coming to join you it's time we come out of hiding brother drive fast and may the spirits of our loved ones guide you" he said, while loading arias pod into the truck bed and securing it.

"I'll see you soon brother look after yourselves" jean said, as he got into the truck and drove off both hoping to and knowing he would make it to base.

Amy watched as two of her family left one in perfect health the other in stasis but critical condition looking at her father she caught the worry in his eye with them facing away from the hunters and the hunters having turned their head it wasn't long before Artemis showed up in all of her glory. Picking up Amy he walks passed the goddess and sets his camp on the other side of the clearing he could see it in her eyes his little sister was tired he himself was tired but he would stay up and make sure she was safe from any and all threats.

Seeing a male in her camp Artemis was pissed seeing a little girl standing next to the male and him picking her up confused her males were supposed to be vile pigs at least that's what she thought, so why was a male comforting a young girl were they related and if so how? She watched him with her and could hear a soft yet sad song plays from a radio or mp3 player next to him as he stroked her hair though, it irked her that this male thought he could ignore her she had a feeling that she would be getting her answers soon. The entire hunt watched just as their mistress did as the male who had helped them comfort the young girl about the almost death of their friend and sister they were shocked and surprised that the male even helped their dead sisters and bring them from the brink this caring side of men made them curious because; like their mistress they to thought that the male population were vile and uncaring seeing this made them think 'maybe all men weren't as vile as they thought' well all except Zoe so, maybe just maybe they would learn the truth after all.

It was a stretch to think so but maybe there would be hope for the hunters if they actually had a chance to see how we worked well together back at base though, we will need to get full approval from the council which shouldn't be none too hard but that would mean playing our hands earlier than expected. I once said that there would be a time when the children of my father are almost always underestimated. This made things both easier and harder than they had to be seeing Amy is only four he didn't want to discourage her about meeting her mother she deserved to know her after four years of only stories.

Looking toward Zoe and ignoring the goddess of the hunt for a split second he turns to the goddess as he knelt only briefly as he spoke.

"Good evening lady Artemis how may I help you this fine night? Would you and your lieutenant like to join me in my tent as I'm sure you both have questions that you would like answered." He said, as he turned and led them into the expanded tent.

Entering his temporary home, he walked over toward the dining room table and pulled out a couple of chairs while heading for the refrigerator he watched the goddess and her lieutenant as both took a seat while he got the drinks this made it easier for both women to see him as well but, he was still cautious this was the mother of his daughter he was dealing with as well as her adoptive mother. Walking back into the room and setting the drinks down he turned to Zoe his expression blank before turning to the goddess before him as he spoke.

"Good evening lady Artemis and _lieutenant nightshade_ how may I be of service to you this evening and please keep it low _my daughter_ is asleep and I would rather she stay that way." He said, keeping his tone even and respectful with an emphasis on my daughter.

He watched the woman he loved as she flinched because of the way he said her name and the emphasis on my daughter when he spoke he also, noticed the way artemis was looking at her lieutenant he noticed that she looked ready to blow before he stopped her as he spoke.

"You shouldn't punish her mi 'lady no matter how much I may want you to my daughter would despise me if her mother even if she doesn't deserve the title is kicked from the hunt and I won't have my angel hate me. What I will do is ask you this Zoe was it worth it? Was treating a man who loved you with his soul worth it just to treat him as Hercules treated you all those eons ago?" he asked, his voice was emotionless but it became more guttural the more pissed he became.

Zoe looked shocked that someone would call her out on what she'd done she also knew the little girl currently asleep deep within the tent was her daughter just as much as she was Perseus's but, she also knew only one person could've authorized her having a child or even having sex and not losing her place with the hunt.

She sighed before she spoke.

"No Percy it wasn't I wanted so bad to keep my place among my sisters that you allowed me to walk out of your lives without so, much as a fight from you even knowing that we were married you still let me go when you weren't under any obligation to. I'm sorry I hurt you I'm sorry I left my husband and daughter all because I let my pride as a huntress get the better of me I am so sorry my love" she said.

Artemis watched the young man's face as well as the face of her lieutenant it hurt her to see Zoe hurting for so long without her husband and child she knew they would find each other again and sooner or later they would have to talk things over no matter how much they may not want too. She watched as little Amelia walked back into the room and tug on her father's pants leg causing him to bend down and pick her up, looking at the child artemis could see the perfect mix of Zoe and her husband in the child and could not help but smile at the girl causing her to smile back.

Zoe could look at her husband and tell he had something to say or rather something that had to be done that Amelia could not join him in and knew for sure it would upset her and their daughter if he told them of what was to come and what he had to do to be ready. The fact that she was married and Artemis let her return to the hunt was a testament as to how much her husband had impressed her mistress even if Artemis herself would never admit it family and loyalty were important to her husband and she understood that he would never make her leave her sisters in fact she was sure he came here to ask to travel with them.

She watched as her husband shook his head before laughing knowing she had figured him out even after all these years in which she joined his laughter confusing Artemis as to exactly what was funny to the pair of them causing him to explain.

"Even after all these years apart my wife knows exactly why I shot riptide into the middle of your camp without revealing myself but, only my general direction I needed to get your attention without actually setting foot in your camp," he said looking at his wife to continue.

"From there he was hoping to have a word with the both of us me so I could meet our daughter and you for permission as to travel with the hunt and still keep up Amelia's training knowing we'd take over if he had a mission and couldn't but would still make it back to tuck her in a tell her a story" she finished, before artemis blinked at the two shocked at how well they complete each other.

Seeing the shocked look on the goddesses face Zoe and Perseus couldn't help but laugh knowing that part of the shock still comes from the fact a male could be a caring lover and father while respecting women in the process as well as seeing a bit of hope in her eyes wondering if there were others like him seeing this he decided to tell the goddess just what he had up his sleeve.

"If you're wondering if there are more men out there like me who would love and respect women as they should be then don't worry because there are a group of us but instead of having a patron god it's just us with me at the head, the death dealers are a mixed group of men and women all over the country sorry all over the world blessed by various gods our scents shielded from the monster population we've been growing in numbers as have your hunt I assume?" he said, with a small smirk that caused his wife to snicker figuring out why the hunts numbers have begun to increase.

This also answered artemis questions as to why her power had begun to increase exponentially making the goddess blush and to once again set Zoe to snicker. Looking back artemis could swear that somehow some way the last two quest to come from camp half-blood were aided by the death dealers she could also, feel the power her lieutenants husband was suppressing it astounded her on just how powerful he truly was.

Knowing this she became cautious because; from the feel of it he had the power to level Olympus all on his own meaning there wasn't a gods damned thing she could do to stop him even if she wanted too thus knowing her father would fade should he attack this man. Then again Zeus was never the brightest god on Olympus with Poseidon the boy's father being smarter than he let on and knowing he wanted to protect her girls even if it was just a way stay close to his wife and daughter she was still happy about it even knowing most if not all of her hunters were going to give him hell which he apparently seemed ready for as if it would be inevitable.

Discussions continued until late at night long after artemis left the tent to drive her moon chariot wondering of the reactions he would get Percy managed to find sleep even if for most of the night it eluded him because of his thoughts having been a mess. Waking up the next day he looks around and remembers where he was and exactly where he had set up camp getting out of bed and going to his built in kitchen he sits with a cup of earl grey tea and reminisces on how and when he met his wife.

~Flashback begins~

It was a dark night storm clouds were everywhere showing possibly his mood or the mood of some supernatural being with his money being on some supernatural being it had been five days since he watched his mother raped and murdered by Gabriel Ugliano it had hardened him and he made a vow on the Styx he would never be like that disgusting pig. What he also, did was find a way to conquer his dyslexia and took up learning other languages as well as any skill he could but what many don't know or rather have had yet to figure out is that the children of the sea needed to learn a whole other style of archery because; their origin style would never fit them.

He knew his mother had told him to study his Grecian history hoping for him to figure out just why she had married who he once called smelly Gabe at age six his iq increased passed the levels of children of Athena as well as the fabled Theseus. By age seven he could take apart and rebuild cars as if it were nothing at nine he discovered his inu-youkai heritage as the descendant of the three greatest dog demons known to feudal japan as well as the greatest miko's of that time this also lead to his discovery of his Grecian/roman heritage.

This in turn caused his scent to overpower that of smelly gabes and causing him to have to fight for his life as well as that of his mother's all the while hoping that a monster would eat the pig of a man whom he called step-father maybe one day soon he figured. At age eight he watched as his mother was raped and murdered by Gabe Ugliano still having his ¾ inch torque wrench in hand he swung while screaming at the top of his lungs in both rage and grief causing, the other tenants of their building to come and see what the noise was about upon arrival what they saw shocked them and caused them to move at great haste to stop the eight year old boy who was systematically beating his mother's rapist and murderer with a torque wrench and pulled him away all the while calling him said names over and over.

Age nine things began to get interesting during one of his trips into downtown Manhattan he heard several male voices and the voice of a young woman turning into the alley he saw a sight that pissed him off so, pulling out a silenced 9mm Beretta he spoke.

"You had bets not be trying what I think you are with the young lady because should this be the case you won't leave this alley alive now my question to you vile bastards is are you ready to die," he asked? Hearing a young voice behind them the group in question turn around all except the Persian princess with the silver circlet on her head whom was already looking directly at him as the leader of the male group spoke.

"Get out of here runt this doesn't concern you," goon one said.

"Go on home to mommy so we can finish our business," goon two goaded.

"Go before we change our mind and make your mother our next target," goon three said.

Looking at all three men the whites of his eyes turned red while his pupils turned green with a white center slit the look he was giving these men made them scared and the Persian princess feel safe and loved as he advanced on the pathetic mortals whom would dare threaten his mate with rape something he hated with a passion.

"you would dare threaten the one dear to this Sesshomaru you would disrespect this Sesshomaru late mother saying you would rape his intended mate for that pathetic ningen you shall die and all like you shall know my name and wrath now die," he exclaimed. Lashing his left arm forward a whip of emerald green light appeared from his index and middle fingers as he cut through all three mortals horizontally.

Knowing his power output at his earlier rage would have brought attention to him he went to pick up the Persian princess while covering her naked form in his black duster before turning into a ball of light and leaving the area just as a silver flash of light appeared revealing the goddess of the hunt Phoebe Artemis soon followed by the rest of the Olympian council. The Olympians looked around searching for something that would lead to the whereabouts of the power output as well as wondering whom it was that put out such a refined burst of power though, as she looked around Artemis noticed a torn silver parka ripped laying on the ground by the wall with the initials zn on the left breast meaning Zoë was here not long ago.

Something though took her and left it made her upset looking around she noticed her uncle Poseidon with a small smirk as he felt the power that saturated the area leaving her to wonder just who this person was that made her uncle smirk. Artemis was brought from her musings by a small tan cloud moving in front of her with a scroll sticking out from the top looking around and noticing her family watching as she grabbed the scroll and unraveled it, she noticed the neat scrawl that you would attribute to that of a noble.

_'__Phoebe Artemis,_

_It is my understanding that you lead a troupe of young women known through mythology as the hunters of Artemis from there it was brought to my attention as to why you hate most if not all males for that I can understand why it is you and your girls act the way that you all do._

_You have probably found the parka of your lieutenant in the alley along with three mortals sliced to ribbons this was my doing forgive this one for not introducing himself but, my name is this Sesshomaru the second one in centuries descendant of Inutaisho, Inuyasha, and this Sesshomaru namesake though, my full name is Perseus Sesshomaru Inuyasha Jackson son of sally Jackson and one you know well._

_This Sesshomaru sends the missive that your second in command is currently residing with in this one's compound safe behind a youkai barrier made of this one's youkai where no one can harm her till she heals. You have my word as a dai-youkai and lord of the western lands that I shall not harm her and that she will be safe this Sesshomaru wishes to invite you and yours to bunk here until her recovery should you accept tell the one you refer to as last Olympian and she shall escort you here through her flames._

_You are most welcome,_

_This Sesshomaru_

_Lord of the western lands' _

Artemis read the scroll over again before she looked at the cloud that just dissipated as well as the countenance of her Olympian peers rerolling the scroll she eyed Hestia whom nodded her ascent knowing just what it was Artemis was asking as well as sighing in relief she knew she could tell her father of the dog generals return but she had a feeling it would be known soon enough. This Sesshomaru she had a feeling that her uncle knew the young lord personally and was wondering if the young man could be counted on to care for Zoë but, something kept her from trying to ask exactly what she had no idea because; of that she would wait to get her aunt Hestia and uncle Poseidon by themselves before she inquired as too what they know about him.

Hestia knew her niece was plotting to corner her and Poseidon she also knew that Zeus would have a conniption if he knew that Poseidon had a son who was not only a demi-god but, an inu-youkai as well things were happening and she had an inkling as to what was going on though she did not have the proof needed to bring it to the attention of Olympus and hoped her nephew could handle it until the gods figured it out. Walking away artemis had to think about what happened and this Sesshomaru character she knew he currently had her lieutenant in his custody healing her his letter was confirmed by her aunt but, she couldn't help wondering if at some point would Zoë falter in her oath or maybe if she should try and learn more of the positives of the male gender as there seem to be a few real gentlemen these millennia.

She was once again brought forth from her thoughts by the gentle hand of her aunt Hestia and turned to her with a smile as they now stood in a forest clearing not too far from her hunters and wondered just whom they were waiting for but, she went back to her thoughts of just who this Sesshomaru was and if he was a part of the Grecian Parthenon. Hestia knew who Sesshomaru was she knew his lineage and as her nephew had asked she kept it a secret on his request but, she did send him to rescue any demi-gods that had yet to be claimed or that were claimed and had trouble making it to the camp that or saving young demi-goddesses from a life of misery by their male guardians by giving them a three-way choice.

The first choice was they'd go to camp half-blood.

The second choice for the demi-goddesses was they'd be taken to artemis and the hunt.

The final choice for both demi-god and demi-goddess was they return to the western lands with him and become part of his own group similar to the hunt but, the only difference is that they accepted both genders with open arms and that contrary to Artemis belief it isn't just men that are heart breakers and abusers but women as well.

~Flashback Ends~

Now here she stood with her aunt waiting on Sesshomaru to arrive it has been nearly a year since then a year since she'd last seen Zoë after giving her and Sesshomaru permission to court even if she didn't think it would be necessary but, Artemis had to wonder when was the last time she'd seen Zoë as happy as she was when they arrived in the western lands and subsequently her lieutenant. Hestia's words rang true when she saw a bright ball of light descend into the clearing causing them to shield their eyes when the light cleared it showed three people not two but three two of which she recognized as Sesshomaru and the other she knew well Zoë.

It was figuring out who the young one in Zoë arm was though, she could see the resemblance to both Zoë and Sesshomaru making her wonder if the young one was theirs it wasn't until her aunt spoke did she realize that is exactly who that was.

"She shares a canny resemblance to the both of you may I hold little Amelia," she asked?

Hearing the sound of approaching arrows Sesshomaru acted slicing them to pieces with his whip of light his eyes red with green slits for pupils his youki causing the entire hunt to fall to their knees while he walked in front of his mate and daughter drawing tokijin just as the remaining Olympians flashed onto the scene he spoke.

"You would dare attack the mate and pup of this Sesshomaru for this you shall die vermin." He said, while raising tokijin above their heads preparing to swing his arm was caught by his mate as she spoke.

"Sesshomaru my sisters are not for you to punish but, their mistress kagome is fine let this go please we have company lets greet our guest first" she said, turning to the new arrivals and her sisters her voice taking a more sinister tone than her husbands.

"Fire another arrow at my daughter and Sesshomaru will be the least of your worries phoebe if you're wondering how I am still a hunter without having my maidenhood then ask milady she gave me permission to give my maidenhood to the one who repaired my heart try that again and you'll find out why he is called the killing perfection" she said, while turning to look at the gods with her husband looking over his shoulder as he replied.

"well what does the Olympian…...

**To Be Continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heritage: Demigod inu-youkai hybrid will be undergoing a major revamp as the story was rushed a better summary will be posted for you and the first chapter is merely a pilot to see if it works out the same could be said for the following stories.**

**1\. True alpha what have you done**

**2\. Legendary: sons of chaos a halo and pjo crossover that will also feature elements of star-ship troopers.**

**These next stories are idea's going around in my head and will feature elements for the first story which will be a naruto Starship troopers and the second will be harry potter+ Attack on titan. **


End file.
